deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (O.D.S.T)
Application Procedure and Requirements If you would like to join Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, you must first meet these requirements: *Must be level 20 or higher *If you do not know what MSN is, google it or ask one of the ODST's to give you a link to it. YES it IS a requirement as of 6:13 p.m. on October 30th, 2009. *If you are not level 20 you will receive the rank of Private, until you get to level 20. Ranking Private does not mean you are in the clan, it technically means you are a recruit of the clan. Once you reach level 20, you get the rank of Private First Class, and become a full member of ODST. If you meet all the requirements, here is how you can sign up: -Private Message the Secretary of State first, since he/she deals with clan recruitment. If you do not get a response in a few days, message any Officers or Executive Officers of ODST with the following application format: *Username: *Level: *Weapons skill you master in: *Why you would like to join ODST: *Other information: ~~ Names marked with a * means that they will be the quickest people to get back to you on an application ~~ ~~ODST is also looking for more Non-Commissioned Officers (NCO's or Non-Coms) so apply now!~~ Supreme Executives Smiggel - Commander In Chief EaTiNg YoU - Admiral (On Leave) Stan131 - Admiral* Argent Hawk - Rear Admiral Grade 1 (Secretary of Defense) Xserozon (Mantis) - Rear Admiral Grade 1 Officers Tacoman94 - Major* The Vadam Keep - Captain (Secretary of Commerce) Ranger2108 - 1st Lieutenant PinoyJason127 - 1st Lieutenant PinoyJioto838 - 2nd Lieutenant About ODST Orbital Drop Shock Troopers was created on December 3rd, 2008. It is one of the oldest clans in DF history still standing today. It has always remained under one leader, xChaosKnightx, and at times it was said to have had up to 120 members, and as low as 10. At first, the clan was made fun of due to low requirements. But, after some time and requirement changes, it grew to be a well respected clan. Now, ODST is doing well and has formed into a tight-knit, close clan. The rank system is not so much based off of your level, but in your service to the clan. If you are active, try to get together and do clan loots, help out clanmates, etc. it will be noticed and a promotion may be in order. Even though ODST's level requirement is 20+, most members right now are over level 30, and the majority having high level weapons, including 4 M60s, a VSS, an Alpha Bull, a Hawk-MM1, and a K-50M. This comes in handy when ODST does its Clan OAs, and helps other members level up and have a good time. 300px|right|One Of ODST's Clan Outpost Attacks ODST is very helpful and kind around aspiring new members, with good grammar being a core belief amongst the clan. While "l33t Speak" and bad grammar is tolerated for fun, excessive use is frowned upon. Also, ODST believes in respecting all players and lack of flaming and trolling, unless that person has belittled you, your clanmates, or the clan. Lastly, ODST believes in having fun! Dead Frontier is a video game, and its sole purpose is fun, and that's what the clan expects. Background Story 16:39 hours, June 24th 2018 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. A few months after the infection broke out, the U.S. government decided there was a new need for a different type of soldier. Although the infection had been originally broken out in the U.S. it had managed to make it across seas from fleeing foreigners, and eventually the world. For a short time, it was contained (in the U.S.). Having the most advanced technology on the planet, the American military was able to prevent it from leaving the state (in the U.S.). After studying how fast, and agile this threat was, and how was they took out American military convoys, and military bases, the American government decided to take another step to insure the survivability of their soldiers. Since the Russians had pulled out of the Russian Space Station in an effort to fund more money into outbreak containment, the American military had taken over and "expanded" it. The military turned the space station into a military base in orbit. There was a problem though, getting the military combat personnel from the orbital base, to the ground proved expensive. In en effort to make an inexpensive "drop" soldier they made drop pods. The process from dropping from the station to the ground was risking though, and if any miscalculation would happen, it would most likely result in death to the soldier. So this program was strictly volunteer only. But the only military personnel applying for it seemed to be the Marines. So the Marine Corps decided to make a new branch of the Marine Corps, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or nicknamed, the Hell Jumpers. For awhile this was going very good, casulties were at an extreme low, and this process saved many civilian lives. But the U.S. gasoline reserve stockpile had been running at a dangerous low, so when the Hell Jumpers were sent down, they would be down there for a long time. Although there were trips back up to the base, the craft used for tranport to the base could only hold a certain amount of weight. So one Hell Jumper found an outpost, and setup camp there, and is with his fellow Marines defending not only for their lives, but for the lives of the people of Nastya's Outpost... 16:42 hours, December 3rd 2016 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. Ok listen here Marines, we are dropping, but first we need to know what we are up against. Earth has been infested with a disease like contagion, that takes control of the minds of the several species when bitten, scratched, or on direct blood contact. Although steps have been taken to prevent, or shall I say, slow down, this infectious disease, these abominations continue to kill and murder innocent civilians. In addition to other forces our Commander In Chief code named "Chaos" has taken command of the special forces Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. We have been sent in to exterminate this infection and bring order back to Earth... ...Get Ready Private, We Drop Feet First Into Hell! 19:11 hours, May 17th 2018 (Military Calendar)/Earth **Staff Sergeant Michael Quinn - Mission Log** Fairview, New York, United States. Three Days Ago "The remains of a cigar hang from my fingers, the ash falling on one of many corpses spread before me. I lift it and puff deeply, savoring the sharp, tangy taste of the smoke. The smoke from the cigar intermingles in the air with the smoke from the battlefield. Thousands lie dead in Fairview, human and non-human alike. I stand and begin walking, my boots scuffing against scattered weapons and broken equipment. One catches my eye- kneeling, I pick up a weapon, an M82A2. The rifle's matte black color seems almost to shimmer in the failing light. Turning the weapon over, I toss it back next to its former owner, a Marine whose torso has been torn apart. Picking my way through the bodies, I climb up a hill, blinking as the setting sun shines in my face. Placing my helmet back on my head, I tint the visor and gaze down on the field, looking for any vehicle that might have survived. I see one; a Mongoose, a modern ATV. Holstering my M7 and mounting it, I set off in search for the rest of my squad. We must finish this fight. No other course of action is open to me. For I am ODST." Policies Clan Policies Multiclanning Policy ODST does NOT allow multiclanning. This means you cannot be in ODST and in another clan. Doing so will result in your separation from this clan. Also, leaving the clan (or going AWOL), and attempting to return to the clan, without a reasonable cause will result in perma ban from the clan. An exemption from this rule is if it is purely a diplomatic exchange. Return From Leave Policy If you were a previous member of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, and left the clan with a reasonable cause and/or a "weekend leave" that was granted by myself then you may return to the clan. If for any reason you had to leave the clan because you knew in advance you would be inactive for a certain amount of time, then ask me for a leave, and if approved then you will receive the same rank as when you took leave. Upon "Returning From Leave" you will receive the rank of Private First Class no matter your previous rank, If you never left notice of your leave. Leader Absence Policy It is ODST policy that in my absence EaTiNg YoU will take command of ODST when I am not present for a 15 day period. After the 15 days, if EaTiNg YoU is allowed an absence of 15 days, then temporary command will be handed down to the next in command(Smiggel). If I am not absent after the 30 days then EaTiNg You will take command of ODST TEMPORARILY until my return. If after three-four months, I am not present OFFICIAL command of ODST will be handed down to the highest ranking Admiral still active. This is NOW, ODST POLICY. War Assistance Policy If ODST is allied with a clan, and said clan calls upon any allies to help them in ANY situation this clan WILL help in every possible way. If during a war between two clans and one clan is an ODST ally, (if the war terms allow for it) ODST WILL interfere at the request of said ally. Harassment Policy ODST members will never harass any members of ODST or allying clans of ODST. It is also the policy of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers to refrain from "flaming", or harassing any other clans/Dead Frontier players regardless of beliefs or personal disagreements. (Although it is expected you defend the honor, dignity, and name of ODST if anyone is "flaming" it. Alliance Policies and Allies Allying Policy ''' To ally with ODST your clan must meet the following requirements. 1. Have at least 10 members 2. Have a leader of level 25 with 500+ posts 3. Your clan must be around for a month or longer (As per The List of Established Clans rules). '''Allies United Nations Space Command (U.N.S.C.) Project Lazarus Blood-Handed Mercenaries Umbrella Corporation Kids With Guns Zombie Extermination and Removal Operations (Z.E.R.O.) The Imperial Republic of Stas Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R.) Active Members - Number of Active Members: 21 - Current Active Members: Smiggel Argent Hawk Tacoman94 Ranger2108 The Vadam Keep Stan131 Fragy Vampire Ice Steel12 Xserozon (Mantis) Juranas Lancer Ex Legion24 PinoyJason127 PinoyJioto838 The 13th Apostle Ezekiel Crow Masterreaper Strike Wolf MTDarkarchangel xomegaxx sean wedgewod Members On Leave: EaTiNg YoU UneeQ408 Jolaj Honorary Legionnaire Legionnaires are THE most trusted members of the clan. One member of Dead Frontier who is not in this clan may hold a position as a legionnaire. You must be in the clan for over two months time. Every member who has ever joined ODST has had the date, level and time they joined recorded. Members who try to be an honorary legionnaire, and do not meet any of the requirements will be permanently banned from being a legionnaire. You must be level 35+ and 100 in any of the skill types provided by Dead Frontier. Member of the Honorary Legonnaires will be required to post daily. Though I may not post daily, you as a member of the Legonnaire will be expected to. Also start conversations going, do not just bump the page. Anyone seen doing this faces expulsion as an Honorary Legionnaire. Current Honorary Legionnaire: (Open) Rank System ODST's Members (except privates)hold two positions amongst ODST. The first, is a government position, which allows almost all of ODST (except privates)to have a say on what goes on in ODST. The second, is a military rank, which distinguishes the members from others in terms of loyalty, valor, and fighting skill. It also gives some members certain benefits, such as being able to promote or recruit others. ODST Government Structure ODST has a system of ranks very similar to military systems. Also, as of November 21st, we have instituted a US government format to give members more say in what goes on in the clan. '' '''The Executive Branch, a core of the Leader, his Vice President, and various cabinet members that hold specific duties and respect within the clan. The executive branch of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers will deal with most things internal and external and present several things to the Congress (Legislative Branch). Members of this branch will take commands directly from the Commander In Chief himself. We will run and maintain the Treasury, Military, and anything else deemed by ODST to belong to the Executive Branch. Positions in the Executive Branch will be listed below, those positions marked with an asterisk (*) will not be available for any applicant. Those positions may be either already occupied or indefinately occupied. A member of the Executive Branch may be called an Executive Officer. *Commander In Chief- Smiggel -The Commander In Chief has the power do to do anything with, or within the clan he wishes. This position is not open to women at any time (Non-sexiest reasons). Some of the duties of the Commander In Chief may be, but are not limited to declaring war, creating alliances, breaking alliances, promote members, demote members, overrule decisions made by Congress. *Vice President (Second in Command)- Stan131 -The Vice President will take command of the clan whenever the Commander In Chief is not present for a certain amount of time. The Vice President will have only SOME of the Commander In Chiefs powers and abilites in ODST. These include but are not limited to, promoting a member or demoting a member, approving a declaration of war from the Congress, and (if allowed by Congress) break alliance and create them. '''''The Presidential Cabinet * Secretary of State- -The Secretary of State's job will be to work with clans that ODST is aligned with. His/Her job will be to coordinate with other clans ambassador, and if they need anything bring it up with the Commander In Chief or the Congress. * Secretary of the Treasury- -The Secretary of the Treasury's jobs will be to create and/or manage the clan's financial needs. This member will create a NEW ODST bank account for use only by the Commander In Chief and the Treasurer. Both the Treasurer, the Commander In Chief, Congress, and anyone else within the clan may keep records of spending of ODST funds. But the Treasurer and Commander In Chief must keep records on every single withdraw and deposit. Congress must keep tabs on all withdraws more than a some of $10,000. * Secretary of Defense- Argent Hawk -Oversees ODST's battle-ready men. Makes sure that we have PvP members in case of a war, and in the event we can help another clan in war. * Secretary of Commerce- The Vadam Keep -Sees a business opportunity for ODST and presents it to either the Commander In Chief or Congress (or both if wanted). The opportunities cannot put ODST at a negative stand point in the Dead Frontier Community. The Legislative Branch, utilizing both houses of senate, Congress and the House of Representatives. ''' This is the Legislative Branch. It will focus mainly on making policies and warring. But will have many other duties such as checking on the Clan Bank and making sure there isn't anyone stealing from it, or making decisions about withdrawing money from it. The Congress will be able to declare war on other countries. Unlike the United States congress, the ODST Congress will be seperated by rank. Officers, will be in the Senate. And Non-Commissioned Officers and Enlisted Men will be in the House of Representatives. Both are equal, in power. Both must come to a conclusion on decisions. *The Senate -The Senate is comprised of only officers, and will have the same voting rights as the House of Representatives. *The House of Representatives -The House of Representatives is comprised of only Non-Commissioned Officers (and Enlisted Men). They have the same voting rights as the Senate. '''The Judicial Branch. This composes of the 4 justices, and the Commander in Chief as the Chief Justice. The Judicial Branch of ODST is what deals with the crimes in ODST and/or punishments. They will also be the only people, besides the Commander In Chief himself, to allow members who left ODST back into ODST. The four justices, or judges of the Supreme Court (Judicial Branch) will then decide whether or not to give said member their rank as it was before said member left the clan. If a member steps out of line in another thread, thinking they will use this clan for backup in their actions it will also be up to the Supreme Court to decide whether or not to let go of said member, to make him pay a fee (a fee up to $50,000), or to demote him based on the seriousness of the crime. ''Supreme Court Justices-'' * Tacoman94 ODST Rank Structure As mentioned earlier, your ranks and promotions are not so much based on your level. Instead, they are based off of a multitude of things you have done. 1: The amount of time you have served in the clan. If you have served for 3 months, you rank is probably better than someone who is in the clan for 1 month. 2: The clan activities you participate/plan. If you plan, or even participate in clan events, the admiralty notices this, and within a few events, you very well could get a promotion. 3: Doing services for your clan. If you offer free or reduced services to the clan. If you make signatures, power level, or loot with your clan mates. It is usually noticed, and can get you promoted. 4: Acting mature, charitable, and being active. If you act mature, respect your higher ranks, resist flaming and don't break many rules, it can get you promoted. If you often help out clanmates and loan a weapon or money, give him any items or money, offer help, etc., this can get you up the ranks. Lastly, If you are generally active, post on the forums, start conversations going, chat on MSN, this gradually builds up and helps you rise up. All Non-Commissioned Officers and above can recruit new members, but only Admiralty can promote members. Admirals can promote members from Private First Class to Master Sergeant. They can also promote members from 2nd Lieutenant to Lieutenant Colonel, with the Commander in Chief's permission. Only the Commander in Chief can promote members past Lieutenant Colonel. The Groups Of ODST The 1st Wolverine Taomen This is the premier fighting unit of the ODST Clan. They are the first and last line of defense when they are needed. They are ever vigilent, keeping watch, preparing, and planning, even when the rest of the clan may not. They are called on for various duties, such as inner-city related services for the clan, Outpost Attack powerleveling for others, PvP training and practice for the all, and the storm troopers in the event of war. The Taomen is led by Jonah Levin, previously known as Argent Hawk. The Taomen was a work in progress for about 3 months, with the help of Smiggel. During late December and early Janurary, the two Taomen members secretly began recruiting a few members of ODST, and kept the Taomen a secret for a few months. The only other person who knew about the Taomen was xChaosKnightx. In mid-Janurary though, plans were leaked. Many members referred to it as "ODST Spec Ops", or "Legionnaires"(Not to be confused with the "Honorary Legionnaire"). With questions and accusations closing in, Jonah/Argent decided to smash all myths and set the record straight. The Taomen is currently look for a few more members, but, it is invite-only. Selected by Smiggel and Jonah/Argent, they are based more off of skill and loyalty, than pure weaponal prowess. Taomen members will have independent PvP practice, OA sessions and exterminations to keep the Taomen at full ability. The aim is to not be caught off gaurd, and always prepare, so the rest of the clan doesn't have to and can relax a bit more. Current Taomen Status: Leader: Argent Hawk46/Jonah Levin*42 (Same Person) Deputy: Smiggel44 Warrior: Tacoman9442 Warrior: Stan131*53 Warrior: Ezekiel Crow*364 (*In Possession of an M60)